


It's Pocky Day at the Citadel Again!!

by Reikimon



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, pocky day, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikimon/pseuds/Reikimon
Summary: Another year and more Pocky Day adventures with new couples.





	It's Pocky Day at the Citadel Again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just having a bit of fun with Pocky Day for some of the gang.

Pocky Day arrived for the second time in the citadel and most of those who had participated the previous year already had their boxes and were enjoying the fun. Several of the couples were new to the Pocky game and at least one wanted to try to do it better this year.

 

Ookurikara stepped into the doorway of the main room, stopping abruptly. He quickly scanned the multitude of people who were in there and backed away when he didn't see his partner, leaving the crowded area and heading to a more quiet place to sit.

 

Otegine had already picked up a box of Pocky and had already left the main room knowing that Ookurikara would not play the game with so many of the others around. He wasn't even sure his partner would play it all, but it was worth a shot to find out. Coming back from a visit with Tonbokiri, he saw the brooding brunette sitting on a stack of crates near the storage house.

 

“Got a box of Pocky from Midare,” he held the box up, “Wanna play the Pocky game.”

 

“No.”

 

“Alright.” Otegine opened the box as he sat down next to his partner and held out a stick, “Here, want one anyways?”

 

Ookurikara took the stick and looked at it before taking a bite. There really wasn't a reason why he couldn't play the game with his partner, he just had a habit of always saying no to every request made of him since he had first come to the citadel.

 

“One stick.” He finally said.

 

Otegine pulled another stick out of the box and handed it over to him.

 

“No, we can do the game one time.” He clarified as he moved to face his partner.

 

“Oh!”

 

Otegine held the stick up for Ookurikara to take in his mouth, pulling him closer before he took his bite. They made their way across the stick until their lips touched, a soft sound of a kiss accentuated the crunch of the Pocky stick.

 

“That was fun.” Otegine smiled at his partner.

 

“Just one more.” Ookurikara replied, pulling a stick out of the box to repeat the actions.

 

Once again their lips met in the middle for a kiss and was soon followed by another “ _just one more_ ” until they had gone through their entire box of Pocky.

 

~~~~

 

Kiyomitsu looked at the red box in his hand debating how he should go about doing the Pocky game with his partner. Yasusada had been the one to initiate the game last year and had completely thrown him off kilter, and the results were not very cute as they bumped their heads the first time, then their noses, and broke several sticks before they finally got it right.

 

Unfortunately, he wasn't given much chance to think about the whole situation as his partner entered their room and plopped down at the kotatsu.

 

“Ehhh, Kiyomitsu, I'm so tired from practicing with Horikawa.”

 

“Oi,” He sat down next to his partner, “Maybe this will pep you up.” He shoved the end of the Pocky stick into Yasusada's slightly opened mouth.

 

“Oh,” A surprised face flipped the stick in his mouth a couple of times before moving his face closer.

 

They finished the first stick with a quick kiss, both looking away with soft blushes on their face.

 

Kiyomitsu pulled out a second stick and held it up between.

 

“We're better than last year.”

 

“Yeah...but I want the cookie end now.” Yasusada replied.

 

“No, I can't hold the chocolate end to put it in your mouth. It's too messy.”

 

“I'll hold it then.” He tried to take the Pocky from his partner who held it out of reach. The two fought over the stick until they landed on the floor, breaking it into pieces.

 

“Yasusada...this isn't how this is supposed to be done.”

 

His partner ignored him and wrestled the box from his other hand quickly grabbing a stick.

 

“Ki-o-mi-thu, ith fu,” He replied with the cookie end in his mouth and his face still blushing, “Kith me.”

 

“You're lucky you're cute.”

 

~~~~

 

Tomoe and Akashi sat on the floor staring at two pairs of eyes determinedly focused on them.

 

“You _have_ to do this.” Aizen held out the box of Pocky in front of them.

 

“It's tradition.” Hotarumaru added.

 

“I've never done it, how can it be tradition?” Akashi asked as he watched Tomoe take the box and carefully open it.

 

“Kuniyuki, just do the game.” Hotarumaru stared at him.

 

“Let's do this for the tradition Akashi.” Tomoe softly commented.

 

“You two going to stay and watch?” The dark-haired guardian asked the two eager figures next to them.

 

“Yes!” They both chimed in together.

 

Akashi looked at Tomoe who sat with an amused smile on his face, a Pocky stick already pulled out of the box.

 

“Shall we?” The clear voice asked as he held up the stick.

 

Akashi took the Pocky and the two were soon chewing slowly towards the center. Once the stick vanished and the two had kissed, Hotarumaru and Aizen nodded at each other and declared the tradition completed. Since their mission was completed and there was nothing left for them to do, they quickly exited the room leaving Akashi and Tomoe alone.

 

“Kind of a nice tradition. We have a whole box, want to play some more?” Tomoe asked.

 

“Sure, why not?” Akashi leaned forward to kiss him.

 

“You forgot the Pocky?”

 

“Nah, too much effort to get to the kiss.”

 

~~~~

 

Ookanehira sat down next to his partner looking around at the people in the room.

 

“What's going on?” He asked as he accepted a freshly poured cup of tea.

 

“It's the annual Pocky game.”

 

“The what?”

 

“The Pocky game, you share a stick of Pocky with your partner and you kiss when you both reach the center.” Uguisumaru explained casually.

 

“Oh.”

 

A slurping sound settled between them as they sat in silence.

 

“Are we supposed to do it?” Ookanehira finally asked.

 

“We don't have to, but we can.”

 

_Slurp._

 

“I can't comment on it if I haven't tried it, so I think we should do it.”

 

“Mmm,” Uguisumaru picked up a box that was next to him and placed on the table between them, “I thought you might think that.”

 

“Oh.” The burgundy-haired man felt his face get red. He had planned to do this, but hadn't expected his partner to be already prepared for it. He fumbled as he opened the box, concentrating on the thin sticks.

 

“It's alright Ookanehira, you'll do great.”

 

“That's not what I'm worried about.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“Someone might see us.” He glanced around the people at the nearby tables.

 

“We can move to our room.”

 

“Yes, let's do that. Then I will learn how to do this perfectly.”

 

_Mmmhmm, I'm sure you will._

 

~~~~

 

“I have a stick for you.” Nikkari appeared in front of his partner.

 

“Hah, I bet you do.” Koryuu laughed.

 

“A Pocky stick that is...a whole box actually.” He produced the red box as he sat down next to his partner.

 

“Ahhh, So we're playing this game, too.”

 

“Of course.”

 

A stick was pulled out of the box and Nikkari stuck one end in his mouth and smiled, waiting for his partner to accept the other. The two slowly started taking bites, staring at each other, stopping short of their lips touching.

 

Koryuu bit his end off and pulled back slightly.

 

“Nikkari,” He cleared his throat, “I think we'd better do this somewhere else.”

 

“Heh.” A playful laugh sounded as Nikkari leaned forward placing his hands on his partner's legs, “I like it here.”

 

“I promise to keep you warm...” Koryuu offered knowing the reason his partner preferred the room, “I'm pretty good at that.”

 

“Alright,” Nikkari stood up giving him a thoughtful look, “But you better keep the stick warm too.”

 

“I will.”

 

“You know I mean the Pocky stick...”

 

“Yeah...Right...”

 

 


End file.
